Justice Sauvage
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: Harry suit sa mère parce qu'inquiet pour elle. Embarquée dans l'un des jeux malsain de leur souverain, elle meurt aux pieds de son enfant. Le jeune Potter atterri ensuite chez les Malfoy et tombe amoureux, tout en suivant un entraînement rigoureux. Malgré son attachement pour sa nouvelle famille, le cœur plein de haine, il court après sa vengeance sans hésitation.
1. Une chose en engendre une autre

Dans l'attente de la réparation de mon disque dur et de la récupération de donnée qu'elle impose. Je vous propose avec hésitation une nouvelle fiction. Puis que les autres sont déjà avancée mais irrécupérables depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Encore désoler, pour l'absence interminable. Bonne lecture ! NB : D'après le réparateur, je devrais être en mesure de republier la semaine prochaine

_Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;)_

* * *

Il trônait aux côtés de son mal aimé père. Impassible et froid à son environnement. Observant les soldats et les esclaves s'agiter en un chaos ingérable et tout simplement ridicule. L'homme à sa droite, jubilait face à la panique qui soulevait les quelques représentants de son peuple. La nourriture et les boissons volaient, le sang coulait à flot et son paternel riait presque.

Lui observait ce massacre avec pour seul directive l'interdiction d'intervenir et l'obligation d'observer. La leçon du jour ? Rendre compte du danger que peut représenter la convoitise et l'espoir chimérique d'une évolution potentielle. Les portes étaient closes et seuls quelques gardes étaient présents. Les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs de son siège en or massif. En bon prince du peuple des elfes, il obéissait aux ordres et attendait la fin du massacre le vague à l'âme.

Comment est-ce qu'un être humain pouvait atteindre un tel niveau de cruauté pour quelques paroles proférées par le plus grand menteur de la planète ? Comment prêter foi à une promesse sans queue, ni tête ? Une larme lui avait échappée alors même que la femme qui avait été sa nourrisse toute son enfance, chutait sur le sol, sans espoir de survie.

Cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour éloigner son esprit de cette vision des plus sanglantes il avait fixé un point au loin. Pour finir par remarquer au fond de la salle un attroupement. Les hommes armés semblaient tous s'être penchés dans la même direction. Qu'y avait-il là-bas, pour retenir leur attention, alors même que d'autres pouvaient les attaquer par derrière à tout moment ?

Et il en vit un tomber, puis un autre. Et en quelques secondes, tous les hommes debout nageaient dans le sang marbrant le carrelage d'un noir d'encre. Au centre de ce massacre … un gamin, haut comme trois pommes. Un pagne en guise de vêtements et une femme entre ses deux petites jambes. La pauvre était morte, mais le gamin avait gardé sa dignité sauve. Cependant le spectacle n'avait semble-t-il pas attirer que son attention. Et à en croire les spasmes parcourant la paume de son père, il allait intervenir.

« -Cela suffit ! »

Et tous s'étaient arrêtés, tous sauf un, qui n'avait pas bougé. Ses petits bras en l'air armés de deux pieux de bois ensanglantés, reste d'une lance surement détruite dans les combats. Du sang maculant ses bras, la mine renfrognée, il ne cillait pas. Il avait tourné son visage vers le roi et son fils, pas apeurer le moins du monde. Son regard vert émeraude, l'avait transpercé, tandis que ses jambes s'étaient resserrées autour du cadavre sous lui. Un port de tête altier et une moue dégoutée peinte sur ses lèvres, il observait avec dédain son souverain.

« -Qui es-tu ?

-Harry Potter, mon seigneur.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-13 ans, mon seigneur.

-Et qui est la femme que tu protèges avec tant d'ardeur ?

-Ma mère, mon seigneur.

-Mon pauvre garçon, ta mère n'est plus. Elle a rejoint nos ancêtres, mais toi. Toi, tu es là, parmi nous.

-J'ai vengé sa mort et ai participé à cette mascarade, parce que je me trouvais, comme beaucoup d'autres au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.

-Tu te trompes mon garçon. J'avais préalablement sélectionné cette assembler. Mais tu n'étais pas compris dans mon équation.

-J'ai suivi ma mère, curieux de cette convocation bien mystérieuse et avec raison.

-Tu parles fort bien, pour un garçon issu d'une famille d'esclaves.

-Ma mère était très cultivée.

-Je vois. Mon garçon, compte tenu de ce que j'ai pu voir. J'estime que tu es le plus brave de tous. Je tiendrais donc parole et ferait de toi, l'un de mes plus grands associés. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu grandisses et qu'on t'éduque. Mon fils, Lucius, s'en chargera. Quand j'estimerais que tu seras prêt, je ferais de toi, le chef de mes armées.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon seigneur.

-Lucius, emmène le dans tes appartements et aménage lui un espace. Tu as cinq années humaines pour faire de lui un homme.

-Oui, père. »

Il avait vu la rage habitant le regard du garçon, ses petits muscles bandés par la colère, son dos vouté par le chagrin. Son père faisait une erreur en le laissant en vie et en lui assurant une place de choix dans son château. Plus tard, viendrait le jour de la vengeance du garçon et ce n'était certainement pas Lucius qui allait l'en empêcher. Son père était un véritable monstre, et avait totalement dénaturé le peuple des elfes en le rendant fou à lier. Il représentait une menace pour la pérennité de leur communauté et du savoir que les elfes conservaient encore.

Apposant une main ferme sur l'épaule du môme, il l'avait poussé gentiment vers l'un des corridors attenant à la salle du trône. Aussitôt avaient-ils été à l'abri des regards, que l'enfant s'était dégagé de son étreinte, frissonnant de dégout.

« -Qu'allez-vous réellement faire de moi, désormais ?

-Exactement ce que vient d'ordonner mon père, le roi du peuple des elfes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me dois de lui obéir. Et toi aussi.

-C'est ridicule. Gardez moi en vie et je tuerais votre bien aimé roi.

-Tu feras ce que bon te semble quand l'heure sera venue. Pour le moment, je dois t'emmener à mes appartements, tu y rencontreras mon fils, qui a ton âge.

-Alors vous avez réellement un enfant.

-Qui t'en a parlé ?!

-Restez calme, personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit. Je vole depuis que j'ai sept ans au château et j'ai souvent croisé un jeune elfe aussi blond que vous. J'en ai conclu qu'il était votre enfant.

-Pourquoi le mien ?

-Il a vos yeux. D'un gris métallique, étirés sur les tempes et légèrement arrondis au niveau de la paupière inférieure. Votre père, à les yeux rond, d'un bleu azure très clair.

-Tu es très observateur.

-Il ne va pas apprécier mon arrivée.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de m'attraper. Mais j'ai toujours été plus rapide que lui. Un elfe issu de la noble branche, n'est pas assez adroit pour poursuivre un elfe sauvage tel que moi.

-Sauvage ?

-Une vielle légende, dit qu'un jour naîtra de l'union d'un elfe de la branche noble avec un elfe blanc, un petit elfe qu'aucune branche n'accueillera. Cet elfe ne connaîtra ni barrière, ni aucune règle quel qu'elle soit. Ce dernier, sera qualifié d'indomptable voire même de sauvage. Un drame dirigera sa vie pourtant paisible et à compter de cet instant il tracera sa voie. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de connaitre la suite de cette histoire. Ma mère me l'a contée toute mon enfance, sans jamais me laisser en apprendre la fin. Elle disait que cet enfant, c'était moi. Et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'inepties, je me suis toujours plu à croire que je pouvais l'être.

-Qui est ton père ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais su. Ma mère disait toujours que je lui ressemble énormément, tout en ne lui ressemblant pas. Il serait mort depuis longtemps. Au cours d'une guerre qui remonterait à un peu plus d'un siècle. Ma mère avait 352 ans, et j'atteindrais ma majorité elfique dans 9 ans et demi.

-Très bien, restons en là pour le moment, nous sommes arrivés. Drago ? »

* * *

Le grand salon était richement meublé, et les branches de l'arbre sacré offraient de véritables trésors de relief et de mouvement pour les yeux. La pièce était très chaleureuse tandis que le lierre esquissait de magnifiques tentures dans un trompe-l'œil renversant. L'âtre où brulait un feu-follet réchauffait l'espace en cette saison précédant l'hiver. L'arbre sacré n'avait pas été recouvert par divers matériaux humains, comme dans la salle du trône, tout était authentique en ces lieux, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Les bruits de pas faisant craquer le branchage plus fin du sol prévenait de l'arrivée du petit-fils du roi. Levant les yeux au ciel face à tant de discrétion et de grâce, il attendait un sourire goguenard placardé aux lèvres, le blondinet sautilleur. Lucius qui n'avait fait qu'observer son invité, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fois de surprise et d'amusement face aux expressions traversant les traits du petit. L'exaspération qu'il avait ressenti ou encore la joie malsaine, qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée d'agacer prodigieusement son fils, était à mourir de rire, et c'était peu dire. Et il n'y voyait aucun problème, tant que son comportement du genre explosif, pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, restait dans les limites de la gaminerie.

La bouche entre-ouverte de son rejeton face à celle plissée de joie du gamin, n'avait fait qu'accentuer son sourire. Les deux finiraient par s'entendre avec le temps. Mais il sentait venir les problèmes, avec un flaire qu'il savait infaillible. Les deux gosses allaient très certainement se provoquer et faire de leur vie respective une compétition. Mais cet état des choses, plaisait au plus âgé, qui voyait là, une opportunité : élevé son fils flémard, ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville du gamin au niveau du combat comme de l'instruction et du reste. Il savait déjà que si l'un progressait, l'autre le suivrait. La chance lui souriait, et ça promettait quelques moments agréables.

« -Père que fait ce chapardeur chez nous ?

-Il est notre invité, pour les cinq ans à venir, Drago. Soi polis et salue le. »

La mine défaite de son fils ne l'avait pas fait ciller. Il s'en remettrait. En attendant courber l'échine devant le gamin, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et c'était plus que lisible sur son visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif. Lucius en avait d'ailleurs été secoué. Qui était ce garçon sorti de nulle part, pour bousculer tant de choses établies en si peu de temps ?

« -Je me prénomme Drago Angelus Malfoy. Je te salue et te souhaite la bienvenue en ces murs.

- Je me prénomme Harry Potter. Je te salue et te remercie pour cet accueil. »

Bien, jusqu'ici, tout se passait relativement bien. Il s'en allait rejoindre la salle d'eau, quand la voix de son fils s'éleva.

« -Comment es-tu parvenu à atteindre pareil niveau social en si peu de temps ?

-J'ai tué évidemment.

-Foutaises que cela. Tu n'es qu'un voleur de bas étages.

-Demande à ton père, il est témoin.

-Nous parlerons plus tard Drago. Montre lui la chambre d'ami, ce sera la sienne pour un long moment.

-Quoi ?! Mais elle est plus grande et bien mieux orientée que la mienne !

-Ne rechigne pas, ce n'est pas digne d'un héritier, ni d'un Malfoy.

- Suis-moi. »

La jalousie opérait déjà, ne restait plus qu'à instaurer certaines règles, et le reste viendrait tout seul. En attendant, il allait se rafraichir les idées et réfléchir un peu. Laisserait-il réellement le gamin se venger ? Et qui était-il ? Cette vieille légende lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il avait déjà toutes les qualités requises pour être un bon soldat ainsi qu'un orateur éloquent. Ne restait plus qu'à le former à qui mieux mieux, et observer son évolution.

Faisant danser quelques flammes bleutées autour de ses doigts fins, il était curieux de connaitre le niveau du gosse en magie. Son esprit re-visionnait les images de six soldats adultes, tombant les uns après les autres, un trou sanglant à chaque tempe ou à la naissance du cou en plein dans la jugulaire. Ce môme était un tueur né, et il allait adorer l'entraîner. Pour enfin combattre, avec un adversaire digne de ce nom. Tout en poussant son fils, de manière rusée, à devenir aussi adroit que lui. Et qui sait ? Le nature réfléchie et plus douce de Drago aurait peut-être quelques influences sur lui.

« -Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ton grand-père a encore fait des siennes. Lyrah est morte, comme beaucoup d'autres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une lubie. Bercé par sa folie, mon père, joue avec la vie des gens de notre peuple sans remord. Et Harry en protégeant sa mère, sans connaitre le prix du combat, s'est démarqué. Il est devenu un trophée au regard de ton grand-père.

-Quel était ce prix ?

-Un poste auprès du roi, richement payé et reconnu par le peuple. Evidemment tous ce son jeter à cœur perdu dans la mêler, mais c'est ce gamin qui a plu à père. Il n'avait pourtant rien à faire là. »


	2. Liens de coeur

_La Formation d'Harry ne sera pas décrite tout de suite. J'ai choisi de faire avancer l'histoire d'un coup et de vous apporter les détails de son entraînement sous forme de flash-back en total adéquation avec les péripéties qu'il vivra._

* * *

« -Et quel est le poste qu'il a promis à Harry ?

-Chef des armées.

-Alors il a vraiment tué, pour gagner sa place …

-Pour protéger le corps de ma mère, nuance.

-Harry, depuis quand es-tu là ? Ecouter aux portes n'est pas digne de […]

-De ? Vos règles de politesse ne me concernent en rien, et je n'étais pas à la porte, j'étais dans la pièce. Sans compter que le sujet de conversation me cible directement. J'étais en droit de le reprendre pour son interprétation erronée. Comme vous étiez en droit, de mettre le doigt sur le moment de mon arrivée.

-Belle argumentation Harry. Nous n'aurons pas grand-chose à travailler de ce côté. Tu maîtrises étonnamment l'art de la parole.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit ma mère était très cultivée. Elle n'a pas toujours été esclave.

-Qu'était-elle avant cela ?

-Une sibylle. C'est tout du moins, sous cette identité qu'elle était reconnue avant que le roi ne les tue toutes, les unes après les autres. Ma mère était sans doute la dernière.

-Ta mère faisait partie de la branche blanche ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, la légende parle d'elle-même.

-Tu ne sais pas qui est ton père, ne saute pas aux conclusions trop rapidement. Ce n'est pas parce que l'arbre perd ses feuilles que l'automne est là.

-Vous avez surement raison. Je vous laisse à votre conversation, tant de sang et de chagrin m'ont accablé.

-Que notre mère berce ta nuit.

-Et qu'elle vous assure une soirée agréable. »

Son fils avait écouté avec attention la conversation, sans dire un mot. Son regard exprimait son désarroi autant que celui de son père. La branche blanche ? Ils la pensaient éteinte depuis deux siècles et demi. Comment une elfe à peine centenaire avait-elle réchappée au génocide du roi ? Le hasard avait mis Harry sur leur chemin, et le gamin leur révélait de but en blanc qu'une prophétesse avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?! Qu'avait-elle bien pu voire de l'avenir ? En restait-il des traces quelque part ? Une larme dévalait la joue de Drago, tandis que son père pris dans sa réflexion, ne le voyait déjà plus.

« -Grand père est responsable de la mort de sa mère à lui aussi …

-Drago …

-Je n'ai même pas eu la force de tuer ses assassins, père ! Harry a eu le courage de faire couler leur sang. Et moi j'ai fui, apeurer et détruit par mon chagrin. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu sa force ?!

-Vous êtes différents voilà tout, Drago. On ne réagit pas tous de la même façon. Et Harry part son mode de vie, a toujours du se défendre : des soldats comme des étrangers. Toi dans cette tour, tu n'as jamais eu qu'à compter sur tes gardes du corps. Il a du courage et de la force mais son développement l'a voulu ainsi. Toi tu es plus sensible et moins agressif, parce que les autres se sont toujours salis pour toi.

-Je ne veux plus de ça ! Je veux mener mes propres combats et venger maman !

-Très bien. Alors lève-toi en même temps qu'Harry et suis son entraînement du début à la fin. Donne toi un objectif et atteint le par tous les moyens.

-Vous verrez père, j'y arriverais. Vous serez fier de moi !

-Que notre mère berce ta nuit, mon fils.

-Et qu'elle garde votre soirée, père. »

°0° Trois ans et demi plus tard °0°

« -Harry tu m'énerves ! Cesses de jouer et viens t'entraîner !

-Pour quoi faire, Drago ? Te mettre une raclée ?!

-Cesses de fanfaronner, tu n'es qu'un bloc de force brute. Moi je suis le cerveau ! Mais rien ne m'empêche d'essayer de travailler mes lacunes.

-Tu es le cerveau ?

-Quoi ? Tu es intelligent mais je le suis plus que toi !

-Si ça te plait de le croire ! J'arrive. Prépare tes petits muscles, ils vont pleurer dans quelques minutes.

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

-Regarder qui parle ! Le petit-fils du roi en personne.

-Je déteste quand tu m'appelles ainsi. »

Et le blond, l'avait planté là, laissant sa lame choir au sol dans une chute amortie par la mousse. Il avait toujours été capricieux, mais là, le brun l'avait réellement blessé. Harry se serait maudit pour sa bourde. Il n'y avait pas pire insulte pour le blond. Lui-même ne voulait pas entendre parler de son 'promoteur'. Il avait donc abandonné la plante carnivore qui tentait de l'attraper avec ses lianes recouvertes d'épines, pour faire face à son frère de cœur qui partait au loin. Ramassant l'épée aussi longue que son bras, il l'avait rejoint au pas de course.

« -Drake, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas. C'est sorti comme ça. Je déteste t'entendre te venter. Garde ça pour les gonzesses.

-Les gonzesses ? Harry, d'où sors-tu ce langage horrible ?

-Simus évidemment !

-L'humain ? Tu l'as encore revu ?! Père t'as déjà dit ce qu'il en pensait.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas son fils. Je ne lui dois pas obéissance comme toi.

-Il te considère comme tel et tu le sais.

-J'espère bien que non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qui sait ? »

* * *

Le temps passait et tout allait pour le mieux … tout du moins pour l'instant. Quelques chamailleries de ci, de là. Drago et Harry étaient devenus inséparables. L'un n'allait tout simplement pas sans l'autre. Mais Lucius s'inquiétait et avec raison. Harry avait maintenant 16 ans, et le roi qui semblait l'avoir oublié avait pris de ses nouvelles dernièrement. Le royaume était relativement calme et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Que mijotait le roi et dans quel but ? Il leur restait moins de 2 ans, mais ça passait extrêmement vite. Et son fils ne supporterait pas de perdre son frère, tout comme lui ne supporterait qu'on lui prenne le garçon.

Il était incapable de définir l'attachement qu'il ressentait envers lui. Son fils, qui ne voulait certainement pas y voir quoi que ce soit d'autre l'imaginait l'aimant comme un père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il en était conscient. Mais alors qu'était-ce ? Il l'aimait sans aucun doute, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Et sous quelle forme ?

Il les observait du haut de sa tour, assis dans sa magnifique véranda suspendue à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Une barrière magique, remplaçait le verre utilisé chez les humains. Tout aussi solide, elle empêchait la moindre chute. C'est donc en toute confiance, que le grand blond, s'était appuyé contre elle, le regard fixé sur un jeune homme qui avait bien grandi, grâce une bonne alimentation et un rythme de vie sain. Faisant un mouvement de la main, un 'carreau' s'opacifia pour s'éclaircir d'un coup, et Lucius eu le loisir d'observer son protéger de beaucoup plus près. Il aurait pu être à côté de lui, qu'il ne l'aurait pas mieux vu. Il n'avait découvert cette astuce que récemment. Il était réellement curieux de ce que faisait son fils avec l'elfe brun, il les trouvait vraiment proche, et s'interrogeait beaucoup. Alors il avait réfléchi longtemps à un moyen de les observer en toute discrétion.

Au début, il l'avait utilisé pour les observer tous les deux. Puis au fil du temps, il avait détourné son attention sur lui. Sa peau tannée par le soleil, la fine pellicule de sueur qui la recouvrait lors de ses entraînement, les quelques blessures qu'il conservait de son enfance, ses iris d'un émeraude perçant qui pouvaient s'assombrir comme prendre la nuance du plus doux jade. Ses cheveux avaient poussé comme le voulait la tradition dans la famille Malfoy. Ça avait bien été la seule concession qu'il n'ait jamais faite, pour faire plaisir à Lucius. A cette pensée, un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres. Il avait eu raison, les quelques tresses comprenant une queue de cheval lâche encadrait son visage avec douceur, cassant légèrement l'angle marqué de sa mâchoire. Le petit devait avoir beaucoup de succès, tout comme son fils, d'ailleurs.

Son sourire s'était d'ailleurs agrandi à la vue de quelques jeunes elfes à l'orée des bois bordant la cour du château. Un nombre impressionnant de jeunes femmes observaient les combats amicaux se déroulant entre son fils et son protéger. Ils faisaient des ravages, et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'était connu du grand public. Harry Potter ayant disparu de la circulation trois ans et demi plus tôt et Drago ayant toujours été caché ou tout du moins son identité. Reportant son attention sur ses deux garçons, un froncement de sourcil significatif avait pris la place du sourire. Qu'allaient-ils encore lui inventer ?

* * *

« -On arrête ?

-Pourquoi ?!

-Drago, ce n'est pas en t'acharnant que tu deviendras meilleur.

-Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions !

-Il faut vraiment que tu prennes le temps de vivre. Que tu respires un peu. Tu t'épuises plus que tu ne progresses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?

-Suis-moi !

-Ou ça ?! »

Et le brun l'avait encore une fois attrapé, pour le trainer il ne savait où pour il ne savait quoi. En passant devant la bordure des bois entourant le château, il n'avait pas loupé l'occasion de saluer quelques jeunes femmes, et d'en ajouter quelques autres à son fan club. Drago n'en levait même plus les yeux au ciel. Harry n'était jamais sérieux dans ses relations, et lui se gardait bien d'en avoir. Pas que ça ne l'intéresse pas, disons plutôt qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue. Et que la personne en question, était littéralement fan de son 'frère'. La vie était vraiment mal faite.

Une fois qu'ils eurent distancé tout ce beau monde, Harry l'avait lâché pour repartir au pas de course sans l'attendre. Voyant en cela, une petite compétition, le blond s'était pris au jeu et l'avait rattrapé. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, alors qu'ils couraient comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses, le blond stoppa sa course folle, estomaqué, et manqua glisser sur une flaque de boue au passage. Tandis que de son coté, Harry galopait toujours dans la direction de l'énorme créature.

« -Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Viens ! Ça va être marrant !

-Marrant ? Marrant ? Et ne crie pas si fort, tu vas le réveiller.

-Et alors, pour voler avec lui, il faut qu'il se réveille !

-Voler avec lui ? Comment veux-tu voler avec lui ?! Nous ne maîtrisons pas encore le vent, nous ne savons pas voler !

-Là, c'est toi qui cris. Et alors ? On a qu'à monter sur son dos !

-Monter sur son dos … TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ?!

-Arrête et viens par-là, il faut nous mettre en place avant de le secouer.

-Le secouer ? C'est officiel, tu es fou.

-Très bien, je volerais sans toi, alors.

-Je suis curieux de voir ça !

-Ouvre grand les yeux alors !

-Tch »

Le blond en secouait la tête d'exaspération, qu'avait-il encore en tête ? Le pire résidait peut-être dans le fait, qu'il ne s'inquiétait qu'à peine. Harry ayant toujours eu le don de se sortir des pires emmerdes, sans le moindre problème. En revanche il en revenait toujours légèrement amocher. Ce qui énervait prodigieusement son père. Lui qui tenait à ce que Drago et Harry soient toujours impeccables, il avait du fil à retordre avec le brun. Il imaginait déjà le visage défait de son père quand il verrait son protéger rentrer ce soir.

Reportant son attention sur son frère, il grogna de dépit en le voyant amorcer un saut dans la direction de l'énorme bête. Ses dents étaient aussi grosses que ses jambes et l'autre s'en approchait sans crainte, ricanant comme un gosse, de sa blague puérile. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il avait hésité une seconde sur la marche à suivre : Le laisser faire ? Le suivre ? Lui donner l'ordre d'arrêter ? La dernière option ne servirait strictement à rien et la deuxième ne l'emballait franchement pas. Ne restait plus que la première, à laquelle il s'était déjà plié un nombre incalculable de fois.

Levant les yeux vers son frère, déjà en équilibre sur le cou couvert d'écailles de l'animal, il avait soupiré d'exaspération et attendu la suite. L'autre une fois debout derrière les deux énormes et protubérantes cornes trônant sur le crâne de la créature, lança un sort d'eau sur la gueule armée de dents tranchantes. Son père allait faire une syncope !


	3. Au pieds du mur

Pour le bon déroulement de cette fiction, disons qu'une année humaine/moldu en représente dix pour les elfes (1 ans = 10 ans) ! Donc le père de Harry serait mort environ 130 années plus tôt. Ce qui équivaut à beaucoup d'années (un peu plus d'un siècle enfait) mdr

Disons que Harry a 130 ans et demi (soit 10 x 13 années + 5 ans) au début de cette histoire (chapitre 1). Le roi recrute Harry à sa 131 ème année (+ 5 ans). La majorité elfique est à 140 ans (14 x 10 ans). Je sais c'est long, les pauvre -' lol

* * *

« -Et c'est parti ! »

Le cri de joie qui avait suivi cette phrase ne l'avait pas le moins du monde surpris. Son frère ne tenait pas en place et ne s'arrêtait tout simplement jamais. Et à en croire les 'Youhou' provenant du ciel, il s'amusait réellement. Le dragon, lui, n'avait vraisemblablement pas apprécié son réveil et ruait plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Son frère était fou, mais il s'y était habitué. Il ne pouvait, pourtant, pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, à la vue des flammes que le dragon, grâce à son long cou, parvenait à projeter dans son dos. S'il rentrait avec des brulures, son père ferait une syncope ! Surtout que lui, n'aurait rien.

L'autre appelait ça, ses trophées. Drago, lui, n'y voyait que les vestiges de son imprudence. Secrètement il l'admirait. Il l'avait toujours trouvé courageux, mais en vieillissant, il avait compris que plus que ça, le brun ne craignait ni la souffrance, ni la peur, c'était tout bonnement de l'inconscience pure et dure. Le blond avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais comme lui, mais il s'acharnait comme même, à suivre ses entraînements. Après tout rien ne le forçait à atteindre le niveau de bêtise comme de talent du brun, il était déjà redoutable à sa façon.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps ayant déjà passé. Il était resté assis là, à regarder son frère jouer sur le dos d'un dragon de fort mauvaise humeur. Mais une fois que le soleil eu passé la ligne de l'horizon, Harry avait sauté du dos de l'énorme bête épuisée, pour atterrir souplement malgré la chute vertigineuse de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Et à en voir l'état dans lequel il comptait rentrer, la soirée, allait être longue.

« -Père va te tuer.

-C'est ce que tu dis toujours. Et il ne se passe jamais grand-chose.

-Sérieusement tu vas finir par rendre père fou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'occupe de ton père.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu verras. »

« -Par notre mère, qu'as-tu encore fait, Harry ?

-Rien.

-Drago ?

-Il est monté sur un dragon, et l'a réveillé avec un sort d'eau.

-Harry !

-Faux frère.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter de risquer ta vie bêtement ? Viens par-là, il faut soigner tout ça.

-Je te l'avais dit … pas grand-chose. »

Le sourire goguenard qu'il arborait en quittant le salon à la suite de Lucius agaçait toujours autant Drago. C'était le même que le jour de son arriver. Celui qui voulait dire, tu ne peux rien y faire, Drago. Il en va ainsi, c'est la vie. Sale môme ! Le blond avait beau l'aimer comme un frère, il l'agaçait et sans trop se forcer qui plus est. Soupirant deux ou trois fois, il s'était rendu compte du ridicule de son comportement. Pourquoi se vexer pour si peu, avec les années il aurait déjà dû s'y habituer.

* * *

De son côté Lucius désespérait de voir un jour son protéger rentrer sans la moindre petite égratignure. Imbibant un linge d'une concoction curative, il avait fait face au sale gamin brûlé au troisième degré. Il avait par habitude déjà retiré son chandail, évidement troué de partout, et irréparable, tout en attendant docilement que Lucius le soigne.

Le plus âgé était exaspéré, et réellement déprimé à l'idée du peu d'importance que le jeune homme accordait à sa vie. Certes, pour le coup il en profitait, mais à quel prix et jusqu'à quand ? Frustré, il appliquait le tissu sur la peau rougie et calcinée. La gamin allait encore compter de nouvelles cicatrices, et les exhiberait sans honte, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'était toujours affiché tel qu'il était, et pour ça, Lucius l'avait toujours secrètement admiré.

« -Vous êtes en colère ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ne dites-vous rien ?

-M'écouteras-tu plus aujourd'hui que tu ne l'as déjà fait hier ?

-Non.

-Tu as ta réponse. »

Le grand blond, se concentrait pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. De quel droit lui demandait-il d'exprimer sa rage ? A chaque fois, qu'il rentrait dans des états pas possible, il se répétait qu'un jour, il l'attendrait et que seul Drago arriverait. La manifestation du roi, ne faisait qu'accentuer cette peur de perdre le garçon. Un jour, il partirait. Un jour, et il en était convaincu, il se vengerait. Et un jour, plus proche qu'il ne le voudrait jamais, le brun trépasserait. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors il le soignait, tous les jours que mère nature faisait, il réparait celui qu'il avait pris pour habitude de surnommer le survivant.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet ?

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Vous l'êtes. J'ai hérité des dons de ma mère et je ressens votre peur.

-Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils.

-Drago va et ira très bien.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne parle pas de lui.

-Je ne suis pas votre fils, et vous ne m'aimez pas comme vous aimez Drago.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ?

-Pourquoi être si inquiet à mon sujet ?

-Je tiens à toi Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non. Drago tiens à toi. Mais tu ne prends jamais en considération ce que nous ressentons.

-Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi selon vous, n'ai-je pas encore assouvie ma vengeance ?

-Tu ne te sens peut-être pas prêt ?

-Je le suis depuis bien longtemps déjà. Et vous en êtes conscient. Alors, pourquoi ? D'après vous … Pourquoi suis-je encore ici, à suivre un entraînement qui ne fait qu'entretenir ce que je possède déjà ?

-Tu … C'est, pour nous protéger moi et Drago. Tu attends d'obtenir ton poste, pour être responsable de tes actes, et qu'il n'y ait aucune répercussion sur lui ou sur moi.

-Vous voyez que je prends en considération votre bien être.

-Mais pas nos sentiments, Harry. Ce sont deux choses bien différentes.

-Vous n'étiez pas censés vous attachez autant à moi. Vous n'avez aucune raison, de vous faire un sang d'encre à mon sujet.

-On ne choisit pas d'aimer ou non les gens, Harry.

-Très bien, alors pourquoi m'aimez-vous ? Pour Drago, je suis le frère, l'ami, le confident, l'objectif à atteindre qu'il n'a jamais eu. Mais pour vous, que suis-je exactement ? Vous ne m'avez jamais regardé comme un fils. Alors qu'est-ce que je représente à vos yeux ? Qui suis-je et quelle place est-ce que j'occupe dans votre cœur ?

-Je … je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre.

-C'est exact, mais il vous le faudra le faire un jour. J'espère que vous le ferez avant mon départ.

-Départ ?

-Vous savez comme moi, que le roi va m'affecter à mes propres appartements dans moins de deux ans. Je serais chef des armées et j'assouvirais ma vengeance. Si je ne suis pas tué avant, je finirais en cavale ou tout simplement emprisonné.

-Mais, rien ne t'y oblige.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à vous et Drago. Tout comme à notre peuple. Et notre roi actuel est trop instable pour régner. Il est mégalomane et totalement fou, son sadisme vaut celui des vampires et son impulsivité celle des garous. Nous étions reconnus pour notre pondération, pas notre soif de sang. En me vengeant, j'offrirais à notre peuple, un roi digne de ce nom. Une pierre deux coups. Je compte d'ailleurs sur vous, pour mener à bien le règne qui suivra. Vous avez l'étoffe d'un souverain, Lucius, ne suivez pas les pas de votre père.

-Harry, tu …

-Je suis fatigué, que notre mère garde votre soirée Lucius.

-Et qu'elle protège tes songes, Harry. »

* * *

Il l'avait regardé disposer, la démarche sûre d'elle, le regard fixe et les muscles bandés. Cette conversation le touchait autant que lui. Elle leur faisait autant de mal à l'un comme à l'autre. Une larme avait dévalée sa joue, alors même que la question du jeune elfe lui revenait en mémoire. Comme un écho sans fin, l'accablant avec acharnement : _'Alors qu'est-ce que je représente à vos yeux ? Qui suis-je et quelle place est-ce que j'occupe dans votre cœur ?'_

« -Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas, père ?

-Drago ? Bien sûr que je l'aime. Toi aussi, tu l'aimes.

-Je ne vous parle pas de ça. Bien sûr que j'aime Harry. Et rien ne le remplacera dans mon cœur. Mais la place qu'il occupe dans le vôtre est aussi importante si ce n'est plus que la mienne, aujourd'hui.

-Que dis-tu là, Drago ? Tu n'as …

-Père, il faut que vous ouvriez les yeux. Je ne jalouse en rien l'amour que vous lui porter. Vous êtes en droit de refaire votre vie. Maman n'est plus et vous n'êtes pas heureux.

-Je le suis. Je le suis vraiment.

-Depuis son arrivée n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne le lâcher jamais des yeux, comme si vous craignez qu'il ne disparaisse. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il parte, si vous ne voulez pas le perdre … Faite en sorte de le gardez à vos côtés.

-Je ne peux pas Drago. Je ne peux rien contre mon père et tu le sais. Au moindre geste de travers, je risque ta vie. Personne ne sait que tu existes entant qu'héritier du trône si ce n'est le roi et Harry. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'obstacle devant lui et ses chiens pour te faire disparaître.

-Mais nous parlons d'Harry. Si nous n'agissons pas, nous allons le perdre.

-Je sais Drago. Je sais …

-Reconnaissez le père. Au moins ça. Vous l'aimez, comme on aime un homme, un amant, un partenaire. Vous l'aimez et le reconnaitre vous effraie. Mais vous savez … Harry respecte et admire l'homme qui affronte sa peur, plus que celui qui réfléchit avant d'agir.

-Il a toujours manqué de logique.

-Je m'échine à le lui dire, tous les jours, père.

-Continu ainsi, Drago. Je suis fier de t'avoir pour fils.

-Et moi, de vous avoir pour père.

-Que notre mère te garde, fils.

-Vous également, père. »

* * *

Il avait longtemps réfléchi suite à cette conversation. A tel point, qu'il n'en avait pas dormi. Ainsi il aimait le jeune homme. Mais rien ne jouait en leur faveur … Il avait 326 ans, lui n'en avait que 16 pour le moment, il était l'héritier du trône, Harry un illustre inconnu, il était le fils du roi, souverain que le brun projetait d'assassiner, etc…

Il n'avait jamais aimé son père, mais ne tiendrait-il pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu rancune, de son meurtre ? Comment combler la différence d'âge ? S'entendraient-ils réellement dans le cadre d'une relation de couple ? Le peuple accepterait-il que le jeune homme siège à sa droite ? Harry n'était-il pas attiré par les femmes ? Et lui, ne l'était-il pas aussi, d'ailleurs ? Comment faire face au jeune elfe en ce jour, avec de telles pensées parasitant son esprit ? Mais allait-il accepter qu'il parte ? Qu'il s'éloigne ? De le perdre ?

Et Drago qui … qui lui avait donné sa bénédiction …

Lucius était perdu et c'était un euphémisme. Tomber amoureux d'un gosse mature pour son âge certes, mais un gosse tout de même. Et envisager la possibilité de le lui révéler. Il devenait fou, perdait totalement la tête depuis quelques temps. Non … depuis trois ans, pour être exacte.

Il avait obéit aux ordres et accueilli un enfant dans son foyer. Alors même qu'il venait de tuer six hommes sous ses yeux. Il l'avait laissé approcher son fils et avait même fait en sorte qu'il l'influence. Il avait tout de suite été intrigué par ce petit bout d'homme. Il adorait converser avec lui, dans la mesure où il maîtrisait l'art de la conversation sur le bout des doigts. Et qu'elle n'avait pas été sa joie, de constater qu'il adorait apprendre.

Les seules difficultés qu'avait jamais rencontré Harry c'était dans les bases même de l'apprentissage. Il était arrivé et ne savait qu'à peine lire et écrire. Sa mère avait fait son possible, mais entant qu'esclave, on avait rarement une minute pour soi. Les livres subjuguaient littéralement le garçon, et Lucius avait passé des heures dans la bibliothèque avec lui la première année. Et c'était sans parler des réserves magiques quasi inépuisable du gamin. Il était heureux de l'avoir éduqué sur tous les plans, ainsi son fils à l'origine peu emballé, avait énormément progressé. Il était même vraiment doué pour son âge !

Drago avait, d'ailleurs, au fur et à mesure pris de la place, peut-être même trop à ses yeux, dans le cœur du petit brun. Ils étaient désormais deux à importer réellement aux yeux de l'enfant. Et il reconnaissait l'amertume et la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là. Jalouser son fils était bien bas et trop puérile pour son âge. Il se désespérait c'était à pleurer.

Où tout ceci allait bien pouvoir le mener ? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui et son fils ? Ils tenaient tous deux beaucoup trop au brun, pour le laisser risquer sa vie. Il savait déjà, que suite à cette nuit, il ne le laisserait pas mener son combat seul. Et Drago, maintenant qu'il y pensait, par son intervention la veille, lui avait signifié sa future implication dans les projets du jeune Potter. Ils allaient au-devant de problèmes, plus risqués qu'ils ne l'imagineront jamais. Mais ils seraient ensemble. Et c'était à cet instant ce qui importait le plus aux yeux de Lucius.


	4. Stratégie

« -Harry, il faut que nous parlions.

-Oui, Lucius ?

-Drago reste, ça te concerne aussi.

-Très bien père. »

Tous trois étaient assis dans la véranda, l'un fixant successivement son fils puis son protéger. Les deux autres se regardaient avec pour l'un surprise et pour l'autre espoir. Drago était réellement heureux en cet instant, son père allait agir. Il était temps d'ailleurs, ils avaient peu de marche de manœuvre, et il fallait avant ça, convaincre le principal concerné. Harry de son coté, s'interrogeait … De quoi Lucius voulait-il leur parler à tous les deux ? Un instant il avait espéré un geste venant du plus âgé. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le jour des déclarations. Tout du moins, pas celui de celle qu'il attendait depuis deux ans maintenant. Mais il comprenait, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'était pas autant offensif. Il avait conscience que pour l'homme, il y avait beaucoup de facteurs à prendre en compte. Ne serait-ce que la différence d'âge.

« -Lucius ?

-Tu ne te vengeras pas seul, Harry. Drago est d'accord avec moi.

-Il n'en est pas question, vous m'entendez ! Si j'attends encore aujourd'hui c'est pour vous écarter du danger !

-Tu ne comprends pas Harry. Drago a aussi perdu sa mère.

-Et alors ? Je suis navré Drago, mais je ne vois pas ce que son décès vient faire là ! Vous resterez en retrait !

-Harry … mon grand-père a fait assassiner ma mère, sous les yeux de père.

-Qu … quoi ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-J'ai pensé que ça n'était pas important. Pas pour toi. J'ai commencé à m'entraîner dans le but de venger sa mort. Je … Je voulais juste être aussi … Faire preuve d'autant de force que toi, quand tu as protégé la dépouille, de la tienne.

-Bien sûr, que c'est important ! Mais tu ne m'aideras pas ! Tu m'entends Drago ? Tuer … C'est mal. Personne ne devrait avoir à le faire. Je … Je regrette la mort de tous ces hommes autant que je pleure encore celle de ma mère. Je n'aime pas tuer Drago. Alors, imagine comment toi tu le vivrais ?

-De quel droit, me fais-tu une leçon de morale ? De quel droit, juges-tu ma capacité à vivre ce genre de situation ? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Potter ! Je participe ! Mieux, je tracerais la route qui te mènera à la victoire, dusse-t-elle ruisselée de sang !

-Drago ! »

Le blondinet avait quitté la véranda, furieux. Il aurait pu taper des pieds comme il le faisait enfant, qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais il estimait s'être suffisamment donné en spectacle ! Il avait affirmé sans une once d'hésitation donner sa vie pour son frère de cœur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loyale envers qui que ce soit … même pas son père. De là à l'exprimer sans même en avoir conscience ?! Il y avait un monde. Il s'était mis au pied du mur tout seul. Incertain quant à son ressenti, et ce qui allait advenir de lui désormais.

« -Harry, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre.

-Ah oui ? Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons Lucius. Je ne risquerais pas vos vies. Surtout pas la tienne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne l'acceptes peut-être pas, mais moi j'en ai pris conscience il y a longtemps … Je t'aime Lucius, et j'aime Drago comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Jamais je ne vous entraînerais dans ma chute pour une folie de gamin.

-Alors renonce à ton projet !

-Tu sais parfaitement que j'en suis incapable. Ne suis-je pas l'incorrigible gamin buté que tu as éduqué ces deux dernières années ? Je ferais de toi le roi de notre peuple et j'escompte à ce que tu tiennes ce rôle pour bien plus de siècles que ton père ne l'a tenu et ne le tiendra jamais !

-Alors il faudra nous ajouter à ton équation que tu le veuilles ou non ! Nous tenons à toi. Nous avons autant que toi, le droit de vouloir te savoir en sécurité. Tout du moins de faire en sorte que tu le sois.

-Tu as ma réponse et j'ai les tiennes. Que notre mère te protège, Lucius.

-Et qu'elle te fasse entendre raison. »

* * *

Lucius l'avait regardé quitter la pièce, pour attendre face à la barrière transparente de voir le jeune homme s'enfuir dans les bois. Il était prévisible quand il était blessé. Et cette fois, il était catégorique, comme il était rare de le voir. Mais l'elfe blond savait en son for intérieur, que lui aussi ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Après-tout le sale môme venait de lui avouer l'aimer. La situation ne se prêtait pas aux sauts de joie, mais il en était presque arrivé là. Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, que le gosse atteigne au moins la majorité elfique, et il le courtiserait dans les règles de l'art.

* * *

Il courrait, comme il n'avait encore jamais couru. Il ne les laisserait pas faire ! C'était là, la seule certitude qu'il avait. Les deux blonds étaient butés, mais pas autant que lui. Il avait un avantage sur eux. Le roi, s'il lui faisait une requête alléchante, la lui accorderait. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, pour les maintenir loin du danger … S'éloigner, et faire en sorte qu'ils le haïssent. Les rejeter tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne voulait qu'une chose … que tout se termine. Que sa vengeance arrive, et qu'il sente entre ses doigts le sang de son roi coulé. Lucius ne l'aimait de toute manière pas de la façon qu'il l'espérait. Il n'avait même pas réagi à sa déclaration. Drago souffrirait surement plus de sa décision. Après tout, ils allaient tous deux vivre une sacré déception. Décidé, il avait rebroussé chemin, s'assurant de passé par un coin à l'abri du regard scrutateur de son mentor et amour.

Déambulant dans les corridors du château, il attendait de croiser la garde royale. La soi-disant élite. Il souriait rien qu'à l'idée de les provoquer ! Il avait besoin de se défouler avant de rencontrer l'autre fou, sinon il ferait une bêtise. Il était encore rattacher aux Malfoy socialement. S'il le tuait maintenant, ils auraient des problèmes.

A la vue d'une lance sertie d'or et d'argent, ses lèvres arborèrent un sourire provocateur. Ça allait être mouvementé, surtout qu'il ne devait pas faire d'erreur, juste les mettre tous chaos. Ça n'allait pas être compliqué, les pauvres se reposaient sur leurs lauriers à force de garder le croquemitaine lui-même. Surgissant devant eux, il en désarma un, et para le coup de son collègue. C'était stupide de ne poster que deux gardes, complètement irréfléchi même. Enfin bon, ça lui facilitait la tâche. Le combat ne dura pas bien longtemps, sans arme, les deux idiots étaient perdus. Heureusement pour Harry les combats qu'il avait mené à mains nues, avant d'entrer dans ce château, lui servaient encore beaucoup. Pas qu'il dénigre les enseignements de Lucius, mais parfois, les bonnes vieilles méthodes se montraient bien utiles.

Poussant sans discrétion les portes closes de la cuisine du château, il ne fut pas surpris par les visages abasourdis de son assistance. Le roi dans l'une de ses crises passagères, criait sur son pauvre personnel terrorisé à propos d'il ne savait quoi. Sa soupe n'était peut-être pas assez salée ?

« -Qui ose ?!

-Harry Potter, mon seigneur.

-Harry ! Comme tu as grandi ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

-J'aurais une requête, mon seigneur.

-Je vois, mais après le repas. As-tu diné, mon garçon ?

-Non.

-Très bien. Faites-moi apporter de quoi me sustenter, ainsi que de quoi remplumer ce pauvre garçon ! Je ne tolèrerais aucune faute de goût, cette fois. Suis-moi Harry, nous allons en discuter dans mon salon personnel.

-Comme il vous plaira. »

Et sa seigneurie babillait sur des sujets aussi intéressants que les cheveux de Drago. Au moins, il n'était pas dépaysé. Si Drago savait qu'il avait des caractéristiques communes avec son grand-père, il changerait certainement de comportement du tout au tout, sous l'insulte. Au moins, n'était-il pas méfiant à son égard, ça lui aurait fait une belle jambe !

« -Alors qu'as-tu à me demander ?

-Je souhaiterais acquérir des appartements personnels, loin de l'aile du prince et de son fils. Et vous prouver ma valeur dans l'arène. Ainsi j'aurais accès à mon poste, quand vous m'en jugerez digne.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais pourquoi ce revirement ? Il y a un problème avec mon fils ?

-Non, ils ont tous deux respecté à la lettre vos ordres pendant deux ans et cinq mois. Je souhaite juste, prendre mon propre chemin et vous montrer les fruits de cet entrainement.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi. Qui te dis que tu as l'étoffe, de commander mes armées ?

-Vos gardes dorment à l'entrée des cuisines. Et si le prince le pouvait, il m'entrainerait jusqu'à ma mort. Il est très exigeant et souhaite toujours obtenir des résultats. Mais je trouve que je stagne depuis quelques temps et je me demande si l'arène, ne sera pas propice à de nouveaux progrès.

-Ce n'est pas idiot, comme raisonnement. Mais avoue-le, c'est le sang, hein ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu as soif de sang, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai tout de suite vu, à notre première rencontre. Comme je te comprends, et être entouré de pacifistes, ce que ça peut m'agacer ! La soif de sang, répond à la frustration Harry. Avoir du pouvoir sur quelqu'un, et sa vie c'est jouissif, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, mon roi.

-Tu m'as toujours plu Harry. Mais je dois avouer, que tu dépasses toutes mes espérances ! C'est entendu, je ferais transférer tes effets personnels dans l'aile est. Les jeux ont lieux comme tu le sais, le mardi, mercredi, vendredi et dimanche. Le reste du temps, je souhaite que tu travailles la stratégie guerrière avec Jedusor, mon chef des armées actuel. Tu auras plus tard le choix, entre l'éliminer ou le garder sous tes ordres.

-N'est-il pas votre meilleur homme ?

-Harry si tu t'avères meilleur que lui. Pourquoi me priverais-je du changement ?

-Je me ferais une opinion de lui, avant de prendre ma décision.

-De sages paroles que voilà. Harry, le devoir m'appel. Parvati ?!

-Oui, mon seigneur ?

-Veuillez conduire ce jeune homme à ces quartiers de l'aile est. Vous servirez la moindre de ses demandes. Désormais vous lui êtes affiliée.

-Oui mon seigneur.

-Que notre mère te soutienne dans tes conquêtes Harry.

-Et qu'elle vous protège de tous méfaits, mon roi. »

L'hypocrisie suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, mais semblait passer inaperçue … tout du moins aux yeux du roi. Fier de son petit manège, il avait attendu l'esclave qui lui avait été assigné, pour rejoindre ses tous nouveaux appartements. Lucius et Drago aillaient se mettre en colère, mais c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux ! Et que leur mère face en sorte qu'ils le comprennent …

Soif de sang, hein ? S'il savait, il se condamnerait à mort. Le seul dont il n'ait jamais eu soif était le sien !

* * *

Arriver dans ce qui allait être son foyer, pour un temps, il s'était laisser tomber sur la méridienne. Les lieux étaient dépourvus de décoration, seul les meubles, couleur ivoire habillaient les pièces. Il avait un instant fermé les yeux pour sursauter au son d'une voix claire, de laquelle perçaient les traces d'une peur pourtant bien dissimulée.

« -Monsieur aurait-il besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, Parvati, merci. En fait, tant que tu seras à mon service, tu n'auras rien à faire, si ce n'est ce que tu souhaites faire. Pour le reste je me débrouillerais.

-Je … Monsieur, mon rôle est de […]

-Je ne suis pas de ses gens et appelle moi Harry. Pas de monsieur entre nous. Tu ne seras pas mon esclave, c'est compris ?

-Que serais-je alors, Harry ?

-Ce que tu souhaites. Je ne sais pas, une amie ? Ou tout simplement une colocataire ?

-Colocataire ? »


	5. Les jeux

« -C'est un concept humain. Deux jeunes gens trop pauvres pour payer un foyer, partage un logement ainsi que les frais qu'il implique. Bien sûr, tu ne paieras rien. Mais pour ta sécurité, tu devras rester en ces murs. C'est pourquoi je parle de colocation. Tu n'auras aucune obligation envers-moi, tu peux même t'aménager ton espace, dans la chambre en trop.

-C'est trop, monsieur […]

-Harry, mon prénom se prononce Harry. Et je ne veux pas entendre de niaiseries. Je suis comme je suis et les autres sont comme ils sont.

-Bien, Harry.

-Une chose encore. Ne divulgue pas notre petit marché. Sinon tu retrouveras ton rôle d'esclave avant même que la rumeur n'atteigne les oreilles du roi.

-Oui, Harry.

-Et respire, je ne mords pas. »

La jeune femme s'était enfin détendue. Elle était méfiante et c'était plus que compréhensible. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'avilir tout autant qu'il n'en avait aucune de lui mentir. Parvati avait donc émit un léger rire et regagné la chambre vide, qui serait désormais la sienne. La chance souriait à la jeune femme. Au moins avait-il mis quelqu'un dans de meilleures dispositions.

* * *

22h30 … Lucius faisait les cent pas et Drago ne décolérait pas. La journée n'aurait pas pu être plus mauvaise. L'ainé perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid. Il re-visionnait le regard décider et inflexible de son protéger. Et avec le recul, un mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait presque de respirer. Harry voulait les protéger et il était capable de beaucoup, quand il était décidé. Qu'avait inventé le garçon et où était-il passé ?

La soirée était passée sans que l'un ou l'autre ne ferme l'œil, et le brun n'était toujours pas rentré. Lucius en avait même ratissé tout le château en espérant le croiser tandis que son fils était retourné dans les endroits que fréquentait Harry. Ils n'en menaient pas large. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Et que projetait de faire le brun ? Drago se souvenait très bien de la peur qu'il avait lue dans les prunelles émeraude noircies par la colère de son frère. Il ne leur permettrait pas de l'aider. Il le savait. Mais lui aussi était têtu, et lui aussi avait de la suite dans les idées. Il regardait son père se ronger les ongles, avec effarement. C'était une grande première, son père n'affichait jamais quoi que soi, pas même la colère. Il était toujours guindé et mesuré. Mais là, l'inquiétude suintait de son expression faciale, des pores de sa peau, et des soubresauts secouant sa jambe gauche.

Lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte de leur appartement, ils s'étaient tous deux redressés comme monter sur ressors. Aux aguets, ils s'étaient jeter dans l'entrée, curieux de savoir s'il s'agissait de Harry. Quoi qu'il ne frappait plus avant d'entrée depuis longtemps. Leurs espoirs furent vite anéantis. Puisque le roi lui-même, entouré de ses gardes du corps ainsi que de deux esclaves, attendait de l'autre côté du battant.

« -Bonjour mon fils.

-Bonjour, père.

-Drago, comme tu as grandi. Tu deviendras aussi beau que moi, c'est indéniable.

-Merci, grand-père.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? J'aurais cru pourtant, Harry m'a dit tellement de bien des années qu'il a passé ici. J'ai pensé qu'il vous aurait prévenu.

-Prévenu ?

-Il prend son autonomie et souhaite me prouver sa valeur au cours de combats pendant les jeux.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il m'a soumis sa demande hier soir, et possède désormais ses propres appartements dans l'aile est.

-Elle est à l' opposer de la nôtre ...

-Je suppose qu'il voulait se détacher de vous. Deux ans de cohabitation laissent des traces. Il a surement pris conscience qu'un chef de guerre n'avait pas le temps pour les sentiments.

-Vous avez certainement raison, père.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Maintenant que nous avons récupérer ses effets personnels, nous allons vous laisser. Oh fait ! Harry fait son baptême demain. Soyez présent, je suis sûre que même s'il ne le reconnait pas, il adorerait que vous assistiez à sa première arène. Après tout, vous êtes son mentor, mon fils. Il doit certainement vouloir vous prouver qu'il est prêt.

-Oui, père. Nous serons présents.

-Que notre mère vous garde, mes enfants.

-Vous également. »

Drago n'avait pas dit un mot, trop estomaquer par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry avait trouvé sa solution. Il s'éloignait d'eux et les blessait intentionnellement. Il était déjà dans les bonnes grâces du roi, ne lui restait plus qu'à donner une preuve quelconque de sa valeur. Il traçait sa route seul, comme il avait toujours dit qu'il le ferait …

Le bruit qu'avait fait l'énorme vase du salon en explosant, l'avait fait sursauter, il fallait le reconnaitre. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni même sa elle faisait des ravage. Après le vase, la barrière magique de la véranda et le mobilier environnant furent touchés. L'adulte, pourtant calme à l'ordinaire, disjonctait. L'arène, Harry allait participer aux jeux ! C'était officiel le gosse voulait mourir ! Et il était parti, sans même leur en parler, même pas ne serait-ce que revenir chercher en personne ses affaires. Il les avait laissé derrière, sans aucune considération. Il y avait là, franchement de quoi s'inquiéter. Drago était d'ailleurs rapidement intervenu. Enserrant le corps de son père entre ses bras, il avait instantanément calmé l'homme fou de rage.

« -Nous trouverons une solution, père … Nous trouverons. Et nous ne le perdrons pas. »

Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise, de sentir le corps de son père tressauter. De Lucius ne provenait aucun son, mais la rigidité de son corps, empêchait Drago de lui faire face. Son père pleurait … c'était la première fois, depuis le décès de sa mère. Il pleurait et son fils était incapable de réagir. Il l'avait alors bercé, indécis quant à la cause de ses larmes : les nerfs, l'explosion magique, les risques que prenait Harry, ou le fait qu'il était parti sans même un au revoir ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça. Lui-même, ne se sentait pas très bien. Ils avaient sous-estimé la situation. La journée avait empirée, le temps de pensée qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être plus mauvaise.

* * *

Il entendait les cris et l'engouement de la foule, tandis qu'on le massait avec une huile odorante. Serrant au maximum la tresse de ses cheveux, il attacha à son extrémité d'une finesse surprenante deux petites lames tranchantes. Il avait le droit de s'équiper comme bon lui semblait et c'était tant mieux. Enumérant les armes, qu'il avait dissimulé sur lui, il dénombra : deux gros couteaux à crans au niveau de ses cotes, un poignard sur la cuisse droite, une dague à double tranchant sur la gauche, un arc traversant son dos ainsi que des flèches, quelques petites lames à lancer (semblable à des shurikens) et enfin une magnifique épée elfique. En gros, il se trimbalait un arsenal prenant presque autant de place que lui.

Le signal avait sonné l'ouverture des portes, ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il ne voulait pas tuer. Tout du moins, pas plus qu'il ne l'était nécessaire. S'il tombait sur un criminel ce soir, ça l'arrangerait franchement. S'il s'agissait d'un soldat ou d'un apprenti, il allait devoir la jouer fine. Bien sûr, les combattants avaient toujours le choix quant à l'issu des jeux. Mais le roi avait toujours le dernier mot, et sa soif de sang étant sans limite, il devinait à l'avance le contenu de sa future requête. Il espérait réellement avoir affaire avec une vermine de bas étage.

* * *

Tandis que les portes se soulevaient, il avait pris une grande inspiration. Il devait se calmer. Il avait déjà tué. Il était de toute manière damné. Un de plus, un de moins ne devrait pas changer grand-chose à ce stade. Y réfléchir lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant il avait avancé, le pas conquérant et le menton relevé.

Un puit de lumière berçait l'arène, l'éblouissant un instant. Il suait à grosse goutte tandis que son regard partait en quête de son adversaire. Il était massif et ruisselant d'huile. A tel point, qu'il l'avait un instant imaginé baignant dans une bassine remplie du liquide graisseux. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en une crête tellement courte qu'elle se tenait fièrement droite sur son crâne.

Son regard était braqué sur lui et un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres. Il n'avait rien d'un apprenti ou d'un pauvre homme tombé là par hasard ou malchance. Non, celui-là, il avait mérité son détour par les jeux. Un criminel ! Comme il l'avait espéré. Restait plus qu'à savoir s'il était capable de se mouvoir malgré toute cette masse de muscles, qui de loin lui paraissait extrêmes lourde. Ou encore, s'il était doué d'un quelconque capital magique ! Ça rendrait les choses plus corsée.

Les cuivres sonnèrent les débuts du jeu. Et l'autre s'était élancée la seconde qui avait suivie. Il était armé d'une énorme masse ronde pourvue de pics énormes se balançant au bout d'une longue chaine à gros maillons. Avec une arme pareille, il avait une grande marche de manœuvre. Harry avait des soucis à se faire, si l'autre se montrait adroit avec. Ayant préféré des armes relativement courte, il avait imaginé un corps à corps. Sans se poser plus de question. Il déplorait à l'avance son manque de réflexion. Mais à voire la taille de la boule se balançant au niveau de la cheville de son adversaire … Un seul coup dans la tempe le coucherait, c'était certain.

Déglutissant à la vue de l'elfe qui de près paraissait presque deux fois plus grand. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de s'aplatir sur le sol pour esquiver son coup, que déjà l'autre en amorçait un second. Il avait eu l'occasion de se rapprocher, bien qu'il ait mangé la poussière. S'armant de son poignard, il avait sectionné un tendon au niveau de sa cheville gauche. Puis d'un bon, il s'était éloigné à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Reprenant son souffle, il avait à peine entendu le cri de rage que l'autre avait poussé. Il aurait pu lui sectionner les tendons des deux chevilles, mais il fallait faire durer le spectacle. C'était le meilleur moyen de complaire au roi. Ainsi peut-être lui laisserait-il le loisir de décider du sort de l'homme. Il espérait juste que le roi allait s'amuser assez pour se lasser. Nul besoin de le tuer, pour faire couler du sang …

Ils se jaugeaient comme chien et chat. L'un tournant sur lui-même, tandis que l'autre marchait en crabe, formant un cercle à environ un mètre de son adversaire. Le criminel faisait tourner sa masse et essayait de l'envoyer sur la tête d'Harry, en vain. Il s'était placer à la bonne distance, pour que l'arme retombe juste devant lui, a à peine quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Quand l'autre avançait, lui reculait. Tout en continuant de tourner.

Les clameurs de la foule, lui montaient à la tête. Il n'avait pas totalement esquivé le premier coup qui lui avait été porté. Et ses côtes se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, par le biais d'une douleur lancinante. Le sang de l'autre coulait sur le sable de l'arène. A chaque pas, ils soulevaient des volutes de poussières. Le roi des elfes avait été fasciné par les jeux gréco-romains et avait imposé leur pratique dans sa cour. Il n'avait pas encore amené de lions, au grand étonnement d'Harry.

Le jeu s'attardait, en provocation et coups plus ou moins bien menés. Rien à voir avec la garde royale. De fait, son adversaire et aguerri et maniait son arme avec dextérité. Il était dans la mouise et c'était peu dire … Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, et vite ! Fermant les yeux une fraction de secondes, il s'était remémoré son entraînement avec Lucius.

La stratégie et la magie n'allait pas être de trop … La situation n'était pas désespérée. Enfin, il aimait le croire. Levant la tête tout en restant toujours en mouvement. Il avait cherché du regard les deux blonds ayant gagné une place dans son cœur.


End file.
